NoHead Sign
The NoHead Sign is the symbol of all six NoHead Masters and the NoHeads. It refers both to an induced brand that every NoHead bears on his or her busom, and to the same symbol conjured in the air by a beam any NoHead can cast with the proper training. History First NoHead War In the First NoHead War, the NoHead Sign became something of a signature move for the NoHeads. After a murder, the beam would fire into the air in order to both claim credit for the attack, and to further terrify the Fobble community. Third NoHead War After the NoHeads died out in the Second NoHead War, the Sign was no longer seen since the method for casting it was known only to the innermost circle of NoHeads. Although Mr. Stupid NoHead’s ghost taught them how to use it, Whammo Fireball and Cygnus Evans did not use it for obvious reasons. Even after the escape from Beta Prison, they were discouraged to use it. Nobody knew they had escaped from Beta Prison, and therefore casting the Sign into the air would have been something of a give-away. The NoHead Sign was used more freely after Hell Burnbottom’s rebirth. Darren Slade was killed in 2032 by the Lunch Money Bandit for betraying Hell Burnbottom, and the NoHead Sign was cast over the shack in which his body was found. After Sebiscuits Cardarphen’s temporary murder, the NoHead Sign was cast by Whammo Fireball in celebration. After Hell Burnbottom was defeated for the final time, the NoHead Signs on the Lunch Money Bandit’s corpse (Burnbottom and Whammo had been physically obliterated) faded to slight prints, as did the rest of the buried NoHeads such as Mean King. They would no longer burn, but would remain nevertheless. There is no possible way of getting rid of the NoHead Sign. Description The NoHead Sign appears as an ‘n’ that appears to be a solid block letter format in a crooked and ominous shape. The symbol is obviously related to the starting letter of the word “NoHead.” Mr. Demonic NoHead decided the NoHeads needed a symbol that was simple and signified the NoHeads. The NoHead Sign on the forearm is orange, while the NoHead Sign conjured through beams is a yellowish-orange hue, this is most likely for more contrast with each respective background as an orange mark would be harder to see in the night sky. It is also said that the NoHead Sign represents immortality and power. On the chest An inactive NoHead Sign appears as a faint scar on the chest; an active one is a yellowish-orange metallic badge. The NoHead Grandmaster would place the NoHead badge on his followers’ busoms both as a sign of their loyalty to him and as a method of summoning them to him when he desired. This was done by pressing his hand to any NoHead’s Mark, which turns it jet black and delivers a freezing sensation to any person with the NoHead Sign. Feeling the frost, the NoHead then Apparates to the master’s side. Mr. Crooked NoHead had to fix the problem that all NoHeads would always feel the freezing; now the grandmaster could choose to signal a specific person or people. When Hell Burnbottom was regaining his strength after his first defeat, the faded marks were getting clearer, and were burning slightly, a sign of their master’s impending return. NoHeads could also use it to signal the current master by pressing on their NoHead Signs. Bearing this mark also allows the NoHeads to bypass a cursed barrier that is also invented by Mr. Crooked NoHead. During the height of the Third NoHead War, only three living people had them — Whammo Fireball, Cygnus Evans, and Hell Burnbottom. After Burnbottom was defeated for the final time, the NoHead Signs faded to slight prints. They would no longer freeze, but would remain nevertheless. There is no possible way of getting rid of the NoHead Sign. Only the Grandmaster’s inner circle were branded with the NoHead Sign, which was considered a great honor among his followers. This rule was altered by Mr. Stupid NoHead. In the sky As a signature of their work, the NoHeads can also use a complex beam to create an image of the NoHead Sign in the sky. The appearance of the NoHead Sign in the sky is basically the same as the Sign on the forearm, but brighter in color. It normally appears where there has been death by the hands of NoHeads. Both forms were seen when Hell Burnbottom touched the NoHead Sign branded on an arm, a Sign formed in the sky above and the Lunch Money Bandit answered the alert and Apparated out of the center. Behind the scenes Baby Intelligence once proved able to shoot the NoHead Sign in the air, which he did to alert Baby Strength and Force Baby that the NoHeads were coming. Disputed factors After the First NoHead War, Edible NoHead Signs were sold exclusively at the candy store to celebrate the end of the war. However, it is unknown if this happened in 1994 or 2013. The beam that branded and conjured the NoHead Sign was likely invented by Mr. Demonic NoHead. It took six minutes flat before Mr. Ghastly NoHead could learn to cast it successfully. Whammo Fireball and Cygnus Evans are the only NoHead acolytes to be branded with a NoHead Sign. By standard, NoHeads have to be given the rank of Marauder before receiving them. The only known time when both forms were seen at once was when Hell Burnbottom touched the NoHead Sign branded on an arm, a Sign formed in the sky above and the Lunch Money Bandit answered the alert and Apparated out of the center. Inspiration During the Second World War, members of the Nazis paramilitary organization the Waffen-SS had their blood group tattooed on their inner left arm. During the immediate aftermath of the war, this was used to identify fugitive SS men. According to D. Isaac Thomas, this was his inspiration for the NoHead Sign. He went through four pages of online suggestions of letter fonts before coming up with the official symbol of the NoHeads. Appearances * * * * * Non-canonical appearances * *''The Super Babies: Daughter of the NoHeads'' Category:Dark powers Category:Death-related mutantry Category:Power Combos invented by Mr. Stupid NoHead Category:Symbols